tonikaku_kawaiifandomcom-20200214-history
Nasa Yuzaki
//This article was not written by a native English speaker. It can, therefore, contain errors. Delete these sentences as soon as you have checked the article. Thanks// Nasa Yuzaki (由崎 星空 ) is the main protagonist of the manga. How to describe him in a nutshell? "Our serious, logical, and intelligent moron of a protagonist. He's super smart, so he's not financially inept, but he's also super dumb, so he's inept at pretty much everything else. He loves his wife." -- Hata's comment. Main Characteristics and Personality Nasa in response to the people who mocked him during all his childhood for his name, he forged a Stakhanovite's personality. Thanks to that he has become very clever and proud of himself. He is also very reliable. In a lot of occasions, like the fire incident, turns out he was very prepared to change a sudden crisis in something more lightly. But what characterizes him the most is the combination of courage, clumsiness, and kindness. With the first one, when he declares himself to Tsukasa he makes all starts! And with the kindness, he helps Arisagawa's public bath affairs to develop. But what identifies him above all things is the love for his wife ^_^. Appearance Nasa has an average stature, he has short wisteria hair that sometimes partially cover his green eyes. He usually wears casually, but he wears very often a hoodie and jeans. Story 'Childhood and middle school' [ chapter: 1 ] Apparently, his dad liked the idea his son would become " a man who's as vast as space..." ''and so he named him Nasa (written as ''Hoshizora). When he entered kindergarten he was often mocked for his name and obviously, he hated it. In response to that, he studied a lot with the main target to become a man nobody can make fun of. In the middle school, he's always top of the class in grades. And he's been number 1° in the national mock exams consecutive times. He gets perfects score in every subject and he's earned the title of deviation value. But his education stopped in middle school... When he became a third-year student in middle school he applied for Tsukuba high school, one of the top-ranked school in the country. Despite the fact he is a hard worker, his teacher suggests him for a private school, but he said that they're a waste of money and he doesn't need backups. 'Beginning' [ chapters: 1-3 ] After discussing with his teacher about his future, the self-proclaimed "man who'll attain the speed of light faster than NASA" take the road home. With a lot of thoughts spinning around in his head on a snowy day, he encounters his fate. No, he doesn't die..thanks to her. Yes! He finds a cute girl, where.? On the other side of the road. Infatuated by the girl, Tsukasa, and without any doubt that talking to her was the reason he was born...He crosses the road. A terrible blow and all turn to black until he opens his eyes for seeing the girl in front of him. But...Why she has blood...? She was the one who took most of the car's blow for protecting him. She gave some suggestion to the truck-driver and with a "just forget about me" she vanished in the night like she was going to the moon as she said that. But Nasa was still watching at her. Can all finish like this? No. After the incident occurs, Nasa was losing consciousness on the road. But his great fortitude and the will to meet her made him stand up. Haste was the only option, in the snowy blizzard, before losing consciousness. He ran until he could glimpse her sitting in a bus stop. N.B. ..to the truck-driver who tried to stop him, he replied: "But even so..! She was just cute!" " My name is Yuzaki Nasa! It's written as Hoshizora but read as Nasa!" he yells standing in front of her just after thanking her for the help. ...and she doesn't laugh nor smile a little bit, she was just worried about his conditions and so she asked him to sit next to her. Nasa, incredulous and infatuated, sits in silence and observed her taking care of him. The girl was taking away some blood with a handkerchief from his coat, but all he could notice was her scent. He falls in love very badly. arc 2(?) Trivia Category:Characters